Music Sounds Better with You
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: Music has a special way of taking us to a myriad of worlds, and Thor and Loki are not excluded in that magic. Various AUs, ratings ranging from K-M (M marked for safety). Song Writing Challenge Drabbles. Thor/Loki (other pairings may appear). Expect: character death, drama, smut, cursing, extreme fluff, reindeer games, and everything in between. IN PROGRESS


**Stay Gold - Utada**

_"My darling, stay gold."_

Loki had whispered this to him several times, in the last seconds of farewells, in the depths of his dreams. He had one request of his darling. Thor laid on his stomach, watching as his hand clenched a white sheet fiercely.

"Stay gold."

Loki loved the way Thor's hair shimmered in the moonlight, and reflected the golden sun by day. He had told him many times.

_"Your skin is gold, your hair is gold, your heart is gold."_

Thor had never had a love like him before. No one had worshiped him in such a way as this. No one had waxed eloquent monologues to him over a candlelit dinner under the stars on a rooftop as Loki. No one had seemed to work their fingers across his body like magic.

_"I'll always love you."_

No one had ever been like Loki. He had been Thor's moonlight in the same way Thor had been his sunlight. Silvery skin, white teeth that flashed during raucous laughter. He had never known a love like this.

No one could understand the bond they had. One day, two months, a year spent in a hospital bed had robbed Loki of the youth his skin had held previously. Yet his tongue was like quicksilver when Thor had confronted him for turning the volume on the TV too loud in their shared hospital room.

Recovering from a nasty motorbike accident and the other trying to survive a disease.

Thor's golden hair had caught Loki's attention, and held it for as long as they knew each other.

"I love you, always." He had whispered one silver night.

"My darling, stay gold." He had coughed one dark night.

He didn't say it again.

Tears fell from Thor's eyes, as silver as the skin of his beloved.

How could the sun live without his moon?

* * *

**That's Alright - Laura Mvula**

Blue skin, red eyes, black hair, horns. Not the typical beauty the world of Asgard appreciated. Strange markings, green magic- truly odd.

Loki had been told many times to use his magic to cast an Aesir skin over himself, disguising his true self. He had cast it once before in the privateness of his wedding-gift-chambers, and upon seeing the pale skin, green eyes, and hornless temples, he cried in shock.

Thor had walked in on him performing the spell. Seeing the familiar skin change to one that nearly mirrored his own and the distraught at which Loki immediately succumbed to had Thor running to catch his swooning beloved.

"Why did you do that, Loki?" Thor asked softly, patting Loki's back as the pale skin slowly dissolved into his normal skin.

"I-I wanted to see if I could be b-beautiful for you," Loki whimpered in response. Thor embraced him tightly, kissing one of his horns, and then an ear, which he whispered into.

"You are already beautiful. You need never change yourself for me, or for anyone... You're beautiful because you are you."

Loki sobbed quietly in gratitude, hanging onto Thor's arms. Such uncharacteristic sobbing was just a sign of how distressed Loki had been about his appearance in Asgard, and how uncertain he had been about Thor finding him attractive.

"You're the center of my universe, and you have always been beautiful."

* * *

**Genesis - Grimes**

Thor's house was quite odd. Many people had moved out of it previously due to some strange things, some of them not at all including the weirdly shaped staircase that led to the upstairs rooms. Thor had been able to get a cheap rent from the owner because of it's "haunted" reputation. Thor didn't mind it at all though. Besides some few odd things like janky cabinet latches, some bad pipes that he had to replace under a few sinks (the place had 3 bathrooms, something Thor was quite happy about), and then a few lighting fixtures that flickered that really just needed new bulbs.

There was nothing haunted about the place.

Well, except for the ghost that lived in the room next to Thor's bedroom.

Thor had stumbled upon him by accident a month after moving in. He had gone to the room to finally start unpacking some of the boxes he had in there when he saw the slightly transparent teenager looking extremely disgruntled at the stacks of boxes.

It was then that Thor let out a blood-freezing scream and backed up so fast he hit the wall behind him with his head and was knocked out cold for a few hours.

The ghost's name was Loki, and as far as he knew, this was his house, and his room suddenly had boxes in it. Of course this hadn't been the first time he had found his house occupied by people- living people.

So he actually was more amused at the big blonde guy's reaction to him.

Thor woke up later to find Loki sitting on the ground next to him, and when the ghost saw that he was awake, the transparent boy rattled off his demands about being roommates.

"I just don't like it when girls stay in my room, you know? I mean, have all the boxes you want in my room, but no girls. They smell weird and touch everything."

Thor hadn't spoken during that first interaction, just thinking he was hallucinating or something due to hitting his head and his first freak-out had been due to some weird lighting. He still moved his belongings out of the room and left it bare as it had been when he arrived.

But Loki showed up a week later, thanking Thor for removing the items.

"Why are you here?" Were Thor's first words.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was too sad about my mom and brothers' deaths to leave fully." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did they...?" Thor led, wondering if it was okay to ask.

"My dad killed them. Not sure why he snapped... I was out of the house that night at my friend's house and... I came back and, well... No one greeted me."

Loki then disappeared for two weeks, then returned in the middle of Thor's weekly Wednesday Horror Movie night, thinking it was right funny when he popped his head out of the TV screen. Again, Thor had screamed.

"I don't mind that you're here and all, but damnit! Leave that creepy ghost stuff for someone else." Thor had yelled at him. Loki laughed, but agreed to keep the actual haunting to a minimum.

Of course Thor didn't realize Loki was usually with him, and had even been enjoying the movie before he thought it would be funny to pop out at him.

So they settled back against the couch (with Loki joking he was getting an ab workout from trying not to fall through the back of it) and finished the movie, with Loki 'resting' his ghostly head on Thor's shoulder.

"Hey," Thor started as he went to his bedroom, while Loki was drifting down the hallway towards his room. The ghost stopped and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're here, man. Like, I... I, err..." Thor began to titter a bit. Loki looked at him curiously.

"I... Uhm, I'll always greet you. You know, whenever you show up. So err... Don't worry about coming home to an empty home." Thor was scratching the back of his head nervously. Loki looked at him for a moment, then nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well... Uhm, goodnight." Thor said, in a flustered kind of way when he saw Loki's smile, disappearing into his bedroom, where he went and threw himself into his bed.

Loki waited in the hallway for a few minutes before floating into Thor's room, seeing that the giant oaf had fallen asleep, face flushed red.

He leaned down and placed a whisper of kiss on the man's temple.

"I'll be here to greet you too."

* * *

**Tous Les Mêmes - Stromae**

Loki dragged the knife down the couch in a flat in Paris one night.

"Men like you are all the same."

He grabbed a nice leather jacket and began to slash it. It was much too big for him and smelled like the cheating pig he had seen romancing a whore on the Seine an hour before.

"Her or me? It doesn't matter! You're all the same- men like you."

It didn't matter that Loki knew five languages fluently, nor that he should have gained a PhD in "Sucking Dick" for how well he did it. No, he should have seen that Thor would get bored with him.

It didn't matter that Thor could make great pancakes or fuck his ass so well that he forgot his native tongue. It didn't matter that Thor's hands had carefully crafted many of the beautiful vases and plates that Loki was now sending to the grounds with a crash.

Loki grabbed two suitcases, his passport, and his papers. He took his time to fold his clothing and put his essentials into boxes which he then marked for his mother's summer home in Reims. He had called Fandral, his best friend at the art school he was attending.

"I need you to drop some stuff off at the post for me tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

Loki bit back tears as he realized he had folded one of Thor's shirts into his suitcase. He had always known Thor was never going to be content with him. He had known for a while that Thor had been very interested in texting recently, a past-time to which he was never devoted to.

He took out one of his paintbrushes and dipped into a pot of red paint he had mixed for a project earlier that evening. He grimaced at the sight of it. He had only left the flat to go buy some more towels to clean up the soon-to-be mess, when he had spotted an unmistakable build of blonde and muscles holding a swooning mess of cheap perfume and blotchy foundation.

He left a message for Thor and then left the flat, hauling the suitcases and packages into the back of Fandral's car, which then went to Fandral's flat, where Loki had found solace in his friend's arms and words.

Thor returned home, feeling satisfied then utterly shocked at which the flat was in. His first thought- "Loki!"

He ran from room to room scared to find something horrible, but instead found that Loki's drawers were empty and only Thor's items had been ruined. He sat down on his bed, head in his hands, running strong hands through gorgeous hair.

It was only when he looked to the mirror across the bedroom did he see the message painted directly above his reflection.

"Vous les hommes êtes tous les mêmes."

* * *

A/N: Wow, loooooooooooong time no see friends! I would really like thank everyone who has been still adding my stories to their favorites and also adding me! That makes my heart so happy, you can't even understand.

A few announcements:

1. Pale Blossoms will not be continued in the sequel Love Lies Bleeding. I am unable to finish LLB, but there may be a chance in the far (very far) future that I'll change my mind on that.

2. I am working on a new series, although I must admit the AU feels a bit overused... Who knows. I'm actually working on 2 new series, but I want to have a couple chapter fully written up and beta'd before I post anything. Just know that something is in the works!

3. I will be continuing this song drabble series. I love this type of writing prompt (or do people still call it challenges? The song writing drabbles were called challenges when I was active in LJ 5 years ago). This is so easy to do and so many possibilities lie within music-based challenges. Request songs for me to write to! Just no country please (or as a tumblr post I saw called it, farm emo).

4. I'm entering my first year of college, and will be taking a full 15 credit course, but with the way I have my schedule set up, in addition to my part-time work, and class difficulties, I shouldn't have too much trouble sitting down to write.

End of announcements.

If you are unfamiliar with how the song writing challenge goes, let me tell you. I'm following the format I learned from my Reituki days on LJ (high-five anyone?) so it may be different to what you know, but I'm sure it's not too different.

Put playlist on shuffle, write to the songs that play, quit writing when the song ends.

Boom, that's it. There's a reason why these are drabbles, unbeta'd, and end really abruptly.

So I'm going to continue writing the new series I have going on and let me just say it's nice to be back!

- yakisoba

ADDITIONAL NOTE: I highly recommend listening to the songs I've written to. I really enjoy them and hope you can too! Also, like I said above, please do recommend me songs so I can build a writing playlist.


End file.
